gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tormund
4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Valar Dohaeris" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in = 33 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Beiname = Tormund Riesentod |Status = Am Leben |Herkunft = Jenseits der Mauer |Kultur = Freies Volk |Familie = 2 unbekannte Töchter |Dargestellt von = Kristofer Hivju |Sprecher = Stefan Lehnen |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Tormund) |Fraktion = Freies Volk Haus Stark }} Tormund Riesentod (im Original: Tormund Giantsbane) ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Tormund ist ein Mitglied des Freien Volkes, das hinter der Mauer lebt. Er tritt erstmalig in der ersten Episode "Valar Dohaeris" in der dritten Staffel als Nebencharakter auf und wird von Kristofer Hivju verkörpert. In der Serie Biographie Als Manke Rayder die Stämme des Freien Volkes um sich sammelt, tritt Tormund der Armee bei und wird ein hoher Offizier und enger Vertrauter des Königs-jenseits-der-Mauer. Er bewundert Manke und hält ihn für den Mann, der die Menschen durch die lange Nacht führen wird. Er hat zwei Töchter. Die Mauer hat er schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal bestiegen. Tormund ist groß und kräftig gebaut und gilt als fähiger und wilder Krieger, mit Kurzschwert und Axt. Er hat halblange, rote Haare und einen mächtigen roten Bart. Seinen Beinamen "Riesentod" hat er erhalten, weil er im Alter von 10 Jahren einen Riesen erschlug, sich dann zu dessen Frau legte und ihre Milch trank, die ihm ungeheure Kräfte verlieh. Zumindest behauptet er dies. Staffel 3 Tormund befindet sich in Mankes Zelt und isst mit den anderen Offizieren. Jon Schnee hält ihn für Manke Rayder, weil Tormund ihn zuerst befragt. Als Jon aber vor ihm niederkniet und ihn „Euer Gnaden“ nennt, lacht er, und der eigentliche Manke Rayder tritt hervor. Zusammen mit Jon Schnee, Ygritte und Orell bekommt er den Auftrag, die Mauer mit einigen Männern zu erklettern, um die Schwarze Festung von Süden anzugreifen. Tormund nimmt den Auftrag an, glücklich, endlich in den Krieg ziehen zu können. Er soll ein Auge auf Jon werfen; sollte sich dieser als Verräter erweisen, soll er ihn einfach hinunterwerfen. Auf dem Weg zur Mauer wird Jon von Tormund hinsichtlich der Mannstärke der Schwarzen Festung befragt. Als Jon behauptet, auf der Festung befänden sich 1.000 Mann Besatzung, misstraut ihm Orell sofort und bezichticht ihn als Lügner, wird aber von Tormund zurückgehalten. Er sagt, dass er Jon zwar möge, doch das würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, Jon auf brutale Weise umzubringen, wenn dieser ihn anlüge. Kurz vor dem Aufstieg gibt Tormund Jon einige Tipps, was die Liebe betrifft. Während des Aufstiegs ist Tormund derjenige, der die Haken ins Eis schlägt. Als ein Teil der Mauer wegbricht und einige Männer mit sich reißt, weigert sich Tormund, Jon und Ygritte loszuschneiden. Jon zeigt sich beim Klettern loyal, und sie schaffen es, die Mauer zu erklimmen. Hinter der Mauer machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Schwarzen Festung. Sie kommen an einem Pferdehof vorbei, bei dem sie die Pferde stehlen wollen. Jon meint jedoch, dass sie den Züchter nicht töten sollten, da die Nachtwache mehr Männer nach Mördern schicken wird als nach Pferdedieben. Der Pferdezüchter bemerkt die Wildlinge und entkommt zu Pferd. Er wird aber eingeholt. Tormund will ihn töten und meint, der Mann würde es verstehen. Tormund erlaubt ihm, mit etwas Würde abzutreten, doch Orell verlangt, dass Jon den Züchter als Treuebeweis tötet. Jon tötet den Züchter nicht, sondern Ygritte tut es, und Tormund gibt den Befehl, Jon zu töten. Während des Kampfes hält Tormund Ygritte fest und versucht, ihr Jons Loyalität klarzumachen. Als Jon schließlich zu Pferd flieht, wird dies Ygritte auch bewusst. Staffel 4 300px|thumb|Tormund als Gefangener Tormund,Ygritte und die Reste der Wildlingstruppe lagern in einer Schlucht. Tormund stellt Ygritte zur Rede, da sie Jon nicht tötete. Er weiß, dass sie, falls er noch lebt, ihn hat entkommen lassen. Ein Trupp Thenn stößt zu Ihnen, um sie beim Angriff zu unterstützen - sehr zum Leidwesen Tormunds, der, wie viele andere, Thenns verabscheut. Auf dem Weg zur Schwarzen Festung greifen sie ein Bauerndorf an und massakrieren die dortige Bevölkerung, um die Nachtwache herauszulocken. Als der erste Angriff nicht den gewünschten Effekt hat, greifen Tormund und die Wildlinge Mulwarft an. Die Bevölkerung wird restlos umgebracht und das gesamte Dorf zerstört. Tormund und ein Wildlingstrupp greifen die Schwarze Festung vom Süden aus an. Tormund klettert das Tor der Festung hoch und kämpft sich auf den Wehrgängen durch. Keiner der dortigen Männer ist ihm gewachsen, bis sich ihm Ser Alliser Thorne in den Weg stellt und ihn bedrängt. Doch Tormund verwundet Ser Alliser, sodass dieser sich zurückziehen muss. Während des Kampfes wird Tormund mehrfach verwundet. Letztendlich ist er der letzte noch lebende Wildling und will noch weiterkämpfen, obwohl er mehrere Pfeile im Körper hat, bis ein Armbrustbolzen von Jon ihn in die Knie zwingt. Er wird gefangengenommen, um verhört zu werden. Als Jon Schnee ihn in seiner Zelle besucht, verlangt Tormund von ihm, die in der Schlacht gefallene Ygritte solle nach den Sitten der Wildlinge nördlich der Mauer verbrannt werden; Jon leistet dieser Aufforderung Folge. Er fragt Jon, ob er Ygritte geliebt habe, denn sie habe ihn geliebt. Dies wisse er, da sie ständig davon redete, Jon zu töten. Staffel 5 Tormund ist anwesend, als Manke Rayder von Melisandre verbrannt und anschließend von Jon erschossen wird. Er ist sichtlich erschrocken, auf diese Weise seinen Freund und Anführer zu verlieren. 300px|thumb|Tormund und Jon Schnee auf dem Weg nach Hartheim. Stannis überlässt den Umgang mit den gefangenen Wildlingen Jon, der als neuer Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache legitimiert ist. Sie hoffen, dass Tormund offener für eine Allianz der Wildlinge mit der Nachtwache sei. Einige Zeit später trifft sich Jon mit Tormund, und sie diskutieren die weitere Vorgehensweise. Jon bietet Tormund an, den Wildlingen Ackerland südlich der Mauer zu überlassen, sollte diese bereit sein, mit der Nachtwache gegen die Weißen Wanderer zu kämpfen. Tormund ist zunächst skeptisch, Jon kann ihn jedoch überzeugen, da es um das Überleben seines Volkes gehe. Somit gibt Tormund den letzten Aufenthaltsort der Wildlinge bekannt, nämlich Hartheim. Er besteht darauf, dass Jon ihn bei dem Vorhaben, die Wildlinge südlich der Mauer zu bringen, begleiten solle. Mit von Stannis geliehenen Schiffen brechen Jon, Tormund, der Schwermütige Edd und weitere Mitglieder der Nachtwache gen Hartheim auf. In Hartheim angekommen, werden sie zunächst skeptisch empfangen. Der Herr der Knochen beleidigt Tormund vor den anderen, worauf dieser ihn erschlägt. Er verlangt ein Treffen mit den anderen Wildlingsoberhäupten. Beim Treffen werben Jon und Tormund für das Bündnis zwischen Nachtwache und Freiem Volk. Karsi und Dim Dalba vertrauen auf Tormunds Urteilsvermögen, doch Loboda, der Älteste der Thenns, lehnt das Angebot ab, ebenso wie viele andere. Als die Armee der Toten Hartheim angreift, flüchten die Wildlinge in Scharen in die Boote. Tormund eilt mit Jon zum Tor, um die ersten Wiedergänger aufzuhalten. Aber als der Wall fällt, rennt er mit Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun zur Küste und flieht mit den Anderen per Boot zu den Schiffen. Jon und Tormund führen den Rest der Wildlinge zur Schwarzen Festung und werden dort eingelassen. Staffel 6 Ser Davos Seewert und einige Brüder der Nachtwache bewachen die Leiche von Jon Schnee, während der Schwermütige Edd Hilfe bei Tormund sucht und sie zusammen mit einigen Wildlingen die Schwarze Festung stürmen, bevor Allisar Thorn, Olly und die anderen Mörder Jon Schnees den Raum, in dem sich Davos und die anderen Brüder aufhalten, betreten können. Bei der Wiederbelebung von Jon Schnee durch Melisandre ist er der erste, der den Raum verlässt, bevor Jon Schnee aufwacht. Als Jon in den Hof der Schwarzen Festung kommt, begrüßt Tormund ihn mit einer Umarmung. Tormund ist anwesend, als Sansa, Brienne und Podrick die Schwarze Festung erreichen. Er scheint Gefallen an Brienne von Tarth zu finden. Später teilt er mit, dass er etwa 2.000 kampffähige Wildlinge hat. Er wirbt erfolgreich bei den restlichen Wildlingen dafür, mit Jon zu kämpfen, da es auch ums Überleben der Wildlinge gehe. Zusammen mit Jon Schnee, Sansa Stark, Brienne von Tarth, Podrick Payn, Melisandre und Davos Seewert verlässt er die Schenkung, um gen Süden zu ziehen. Als es schließlich zur Schlacht gegen das Heer von Ramsay kommt, führt Tormund die Wildlinge in den Kampf. Die Schlacht ist seit einiger Zeit im Gange, als Kleinjon mit weiteren Soldaten in die Schlacht eingreift. Als Kleinjon auf Tormund trifft, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen ihnen. Tormund unterliegt Kleinjon und bekommt mehrere Kopfstöße. Als das Signalhorn der Arryns ertönt, ist Kleinjon abgelenkt. Tormund nutzt den Moment und beißt Jon Umber in den Hals, wodurch er ihm ein Stück Fleisch ausreißt – anschließend greift er zum Dolch und ersticht ihn. Staffel 7 Tormund ist anwesend, als König Jon Schnee die Lords des Nordens auf den kommenden Krieg gegen den Nachtkönig einschwört. Von Jon Schnee erhält er dabei den Auftrag, zusammen mit dem Rest des Freien Volkes Ostwacht an der See zu bemannen, da die Armee der Toten dort in der Nähe zuletzt gesehen wurde. Amüsiert merkt Tormund an, dass das Freie Volk nun die Nachtwache stellt. Später beobachtet er Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn beim Übungskampf und merkt an, was für ein Glück Podrick mit Brienne hat, nachdem dieser von Brienne in den Schnee geschleudert wurde. Tormund empfängt Jon, Davos, Gendry und Jorah und will wissen, wieso Davos es nicht geschafft hat, Jon die Idee, einen Wanderer zu entführen, auszureden. Tormund ist irritiert, welche Königin überzeugt werden muss. Er will auch sofort wissen, ob Brienne dabei ist, was Jon zum Schmunzeln bringt. Jorah bittet ihn, Wildlinge als Begleiter mitzugeben. Erneut fragt er Jon, ob er wirklich hinter die Mauer will, und eröffnet ihnen, dass eine Gruppe seiner Späher einige Männer, die ebenfalls hinter die Mauer wollten, aufgegriffen haben. Die Männer sitzen in den Zellen von Ostwacht und werden von Gendry als Bruderschaft ohne Banner identifiziert. Bei der Gelegenheit erfährt Tormund, wessen Sohn er vor sich hat, und wirft Jorah vor, dass dessen Vater die Wildlinge wie Tiere gejagt habe, woraufhin Jorah ihm dass gleiche mit den Männern der Nachtwache vorwirft. Gemeinsam bricht Tormund mit den anderen auf, um einen Wanderer zu fangen. Nördlich der Mauer sind der König des Nordens Jon Schnee, Ser Jorah Mormont, Tormund, Gendry, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros von Myr, Sandor Clegane und einige Männer des Freien Volkes auf der Suche nach der Armee der Wiedergänger. Sie wollen einen Untoten fangen und nach Süden bringen, um die Existenz der Wiedergänger und Weißen Wanderer zu beweisen. Tormund meint, dass Jon zu viel Zeit mit dem Freien Volk verbracht hat und niemals mehr das Knie beugen kann, wie einst Manke Rayder. Tormund erzählt Sandor davon, dass auf Winterfell eine große Frau auf ihn wartet. Als Tormund sie näher beschreibt, merkt Sandor, dass es sich dabei um Brienne von Tarth handelt. Tormund will Kinder mit ihr zeugen, die irgendwann die Welt erobern werden. Sandor ist genervt von Tormund und fragt sich, wie ein Mann wie Tormund so lange überleben konnte. Tormund meint, er sei gut im Töten. Der Schneesturm wird stärker, wodurch die Sicht stark eingeschränkt ist. Einer der Krieger des Freien Volkes nähert sich einem nicht erkennbaren Tier. Der Trupp identifizert das Tier als einen Schneebären, der allerdings blaue Augen hat. Der Krieger rennt schnell zum Rest des Trupps zurück, wird jedoch von dem Bären erwischt. Der Bär attackiert den Trupp und kann dabei zwei Krieger des Freien Volkes töten. Tormund wird, als er den Bären angreift, zurückgeworfen. Dieser kann letztendlich durch einen Drachenglasdolch getötet werden, doch Thoros ist schwer verwundet. 300px|thumb|Sandor und Jorah fesseln den Wiedergänger Jon und Tormund entdecken eine Gruppe von Wiedergängern, die sich in ihrer Nähe befinden. Die Wiedergänger werden von einem Weißen Wanderer angeführt. Sie entdecken ein brennendes Lagerfeuer und stoppen. Dieses Feuer diente als Falle von Jon und seinen Leuten. Sie überraschen die Untoten und attackieren sie. Einer von den Untoten überlebt. Der Trupp kreist ihn ein, um ihn gefangenzunehmen und nach Süden zu bringen. Der Wiedergänger schreit mehrmals auf und alarmiert damit den Rest der Armee. Gendry wird von Jon beauftragt, nach Ostwacht zurückzukehren und Hilfe zu holen. Jon, Sandor, Beric, Tormund, Thoros, Jorah und die Soldaten des Freien Volkes rennen los und flüchten, zusammen mit dem gefesselten Wiedergänger. Dabei rennen sie auf einen gefrorenen See. In der Mitte müssen sie auf einer Insel stoppen, da sie von den Wiedergängern eingekreist wurden. Einer der Soldaten des Freien Volkes wird dabei von den Wiedergängern gefasst. Dabei zerbricht das Eis und viele Wiedergänger fallen in das eiskalte Wasser. Das Eis ist zu dünn, um die Masse der Armee der Untoten zu tragen. Nun verweilen sie um den See rum und beobachten den Trupp. Die Armee der Untoten haben am nächsten Morgen die Insel immer noch umstellt und warten darauf, dass das Eis fest genug ist, um es zu betreten. Thoros hat die Nacht nicht überstanden und ist erfroren. Beric erinnert Jon an die Wiedergänger, die starben, als der Weiße Wanderer zu Staub zerfiel. Sie müssten nur den Nachtkönig töten, da er jeden verwandelt hat und somit jeder Untote und Weißer Wanderer sterben würde. Sandor beginnt Steine auf die Wiedergänger zu werfen. Den ersten trifft er, der zweite Wurf war jedoch zu kurz. Der Stein rollt auf dem Eis, bis er die Wiedergänger erreicht. Sie bemerken, dass das Eis nun wieder fest genug ist, weshalb sie auf die Truppe zu marschieren. Der Kampf ums Überleben beginnt und die Männer müssen sich gegen die Untoten verteidigen. Dabei werden einige Soldaten des Freien Volkes getötet. Tormund wird verwundet und von einigen Wiedergängern zu Boden geschlagen. Viele Wiedergänger stürzen sich auf Tormund und würgen ihn mit seiner Waffe. Einige Untote kommen aus dem Wasser und ziehen ihn langsam ins Wasser. Tormund kann sich dagegen nicht wehren. Schließlich kommt ihm Sandor zur Rettung und schlägt die Wiedergänger nieder. Die Armee kommt immer weiter auf sie zu und die Lage scheint aussichtslos. Doch dann erscheint Daenerys mit ihren drei Drachen am Himmel. Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal können viele Wiedergänger mit ihrem Drachenfeuer verbrennen. Daenerys landet mit Drogon auf der Insel, um die Truppe von dort zu befreien. Sandor, Jorah, Tormund und Beric steigen, zusammen mit dem gefesselten Wiedergänger, auf. Jon hingegen verteidigt sie dabei und tötet weitere Wiedergänger. Der Nachtkönig wirft einen Speer und trifft damit Viserion, der sofort zu Boden geht und im Wasser versinkt. Daenerys fliegt, um der Gafahr zu entkommen, weg und lässt Jon dabei zurück. Daenerys, Drogon, Rhaegal, Sandor, Tormund, Jorah und Beric erreichen Ostwacht. Die Armee der Untoten marschiert auf Ostwacht zu. Sie werden dabei von Beric Dondarrion und Tormund beobachtet. Einige Meter vor der Mauer macht die Armee halt. Plötzlich kommt der Nachtkönig auf Viserion, der wiederbelebt wurde, angeflogen und beginnt die Mauer anzugreifen. Langsam aber sicher wird die Mauer zerstört, bis sie am Ende fällt. Dadurch kann die Armee der Untoten die Mauer passieren und in das Land südlich der Mauer marschieren. Staffel 8 Tormund durchsucht mit Beric Dondarrion und einigen anderen Überlebenden den Letzten Herd, den Sitz des Hauses Umber. Die Armee der Untoten ist ihnen allerdings zuvor gekommen und hat jeden Bewohner der Burg getötet. Als sie Geräusche hören machen sie sich für einen Angriff bereit, müssen aber feststellen, dass es sich nur um Eddison Tollett und einige Brüder der Nachtwache handelt. Gemeinsam suchen sie weiter und finden den toten Ned Umber vor, der mit einem Schwert an die Wand genagelt ist. Als dieser wieder von den Toten aufersteht, verbrennt Beric ihn mit seinem Flammenschwert. Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Winterfell, um die Lebenden vor der Ankunft der Weißen Wanderer zu warnen. Die Gruppe erreicht Winterfell und Tormund stürzt sich sofort auf Jon Schnee und begrüßt ihn. Beric und Tormund berichten Jon von den Ereignissen am Letzten Herd. Die Umbers würden nun für die Weißen Wanderer kämpfen und jeder, der bis jetzt noch nicht die Burg erreicht hat, würde dies ebenfalls tun. Tormund erzählt Jon, dass die Armee bei Sonnenaufgang eintreffen wird. Eine kleine Gruppe hat sich vor dem Kamin versammelt, darunter Tyrion Lennister, Jaime Lennister, Davos Seewert, Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn. Tormund erzählt die Geschichte, wie er zu seinem Beinamen "Riesentod" gekommen ist. Später erwähnt Tyrion, dass sie eventuell überleben können. Sie haben schon so viele Schlachten überlebt. Dabei nennt er Brienne versehentlich Ser. Tormund ist irritiert, da Brienne kein Ritter ist. Brienne erklärt ihm, dass es Frauen nicht erlaubt ist Ritter zu werden. Tormund meint, wenn er König wäre, würde er sie sofort zum Ritter schlagen. Jaime klärt auf, dass man dafür keinen König benötigen würde. Als Jaime Brienne danach zum Ritter schlägt, klatscht Tormund sichtlich erfreut für Brienne. Bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer steht Tormund an der Front der Armee. Sie werden beim Angriff der Wiedergänger überwältigt und müssen sich zurückziehen. Innerhalb der Burg kämpft Tormund um sein Leben und schlägt einige Wiedergänger zurück. Tormund nutzt die aufgestapelten Leichen im Hof, um einen Höhenvorteil zu erlangen. Als Arya Stark den Nachtkönig schließlich töten kann, fallen alle Wiedergänger vor ihm um und die Schlacht ist gewonnen. 300px|thumb|Die Toten werden verbrannt Nach der Schlacht bestatten sie die gefallenen Männer und Frauen. Jon Schnee hält eine Rede, um die Toten zu ehren. Tormund, Jon, Sam, Daenerys, Arya und Grauer Wurm nehmen die Fackeln und zünden die Scheiterhaufen an. Gemeinsam beobachten sie, wie sie in Flammen aufgehen. Später feiern sie ein großes Fest, bei dem Tormund ebenfalls anwesend ist. Sie betrinken sich reichlich und Tormund lobt Jon dafür, dass er einen Drachen bestiegen hat. Danach geht er zum Tisch, an dem Tyrion, Jaime, Brienne und Podrick sitzen. Die scheinen allerdings nicht sehr erfreut über seine Anwesenheit und verlassen nach und nach den Tisch. Dabei muss Tormund mit ansehen, wie Brienne und Jaime gemeinsam die Halle verlassen. Sein Herz ist gebrochen und er weint sich bei Sandor Clegane aus, der davon sichtlich genervt ist. Willa hört das Gespräch mit und meint, dass er sie anfassen könne, da sie keine Angst vor Wildlingen habe. Gemeinsam verlassen sie das Fest. 300px|thumb|Tormund und Geist beobachten die Abreise von Jon Tormund erzählt Jon, dass er gemeinsam mit dem Freien Volk zurück in den Norden kehren wird, da südlich der Mauer nicht ihr Zuhause sei. Jon meint sie seien immer Willkommen im Norden. Außerdem bittet er Tormund darum seinen Schattenwolf Geist mitzunehmen, da er es im wahren Norden besser haben wird. Tormund akzeptiert dies und nimmt Geist in seine Obhut. Gemeinsam müssen sie beobachten wie Jon die Burg verlässt. Jon erreicht die Schwarze Festung, da er aufgrund des Mordes an Daenerys Targaryen zur Mauer verbannt wurde. Als sich das Tor öffnet schauen sich Tormund und Jon an. Später reisen sie gemeinsam mit dem Freien Volk und Geist jenseits der Mauer, um fortan dort zu leben. Auftritte Galerie 508 Jon Tormund.jpg 508 Tormund Hartheim.jpg 609 Tormund(2).jpg 702 Tormund.png 702 Tormund 01.jpg 702 Tormund02.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Tormund es:Tormund fr:Tormund ja:トアマンド nl:Tormund pl:Tormund pt-br:Tormund Giantsbane ru:Тормунд zh:托蒙德 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Jenseits der Mauer) Kategorie:Freies Volk Kategorie:Status: Am Leben